mcreatorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блок
Данная статья нуждается в доработке. Данная статья основана на MCreator 1.8.1 Подготовка Перед созданием блока вам нужны текстуры. Для этого во вкладке "TOOLS" 'есть инструменты "Create Item/Block Texture" и "Draw Item/Block Texture". Так же можно использовать другие программы. Важно, чтобы текстура имела расширение '.PNG Создание нового блока Сначала перейдите на рабочую область (Workspace). Далее добавьте новый элемент - блок (Add new mod element -> Block) и в появившемся окне укажите название вашего блока и продолжите (Create new Block). Введённое вами имя используется исключительно в MCreator и в исходном коде вашего мода. Имя любого нового элемента не должно совпадать с другим. Страница 1: Текстура и модель нового блока Теперь вам откроется страница с настройками создания текстуры и модели вашего блока. * Текстуры блока (Block textures) ** Здесь вам необходимо указать текстуры вашего блока. Редактор состоит из 6 квадратов, обозначающие грани блока в развертке. ** Верхний квадрат означает верхнюю грань, красный квадрат означает нижнюю грань. ** Квадраты посередине означают боковые грани по порядку (левая, лицевая, правая, задняя). Синий квадрат означает западную (левую) сторону. ** Если заполнить синий квадрат первым, другие грани автоматически присвоят себе такую же текстуру ** Для создания прозрачной текстуры необходимо вставить текстуру с прозрачным фоном. Если не заполнить поле, в игре на его месте будет пропавшая текстура (чёрно-фиолетовая). * Тип текстуры (Texture type) ** Фиксированная текстура (Fixed textures) - каждая грань блока будет иметь личную текстуру (см. выше) ** Простая текстура (Single texture) -'' каждая грань будет иметь одну текстуру (указанная в красном квадрате, см. выше) * Тип рендера (Render type). Эта функция используется для настройки отображения блока в мире ** Тип рендера блока (Block render type) используется для указания вида блока *** '''Normal - 'отображение блока как обычный куб *** Custom - '''отображение блока с использованием файла - модели *** '''Cross ** Расширение модели блока (Custom 3D model type) указание расширения файла модели для импорта ** Выбрать модель (Click to select) ''' *Прозрачность (Transparency)' **'Проверьте это, если ваш блок имеет прозрачность (Check this if your block has transparency) Используйте данную "галочку", если ваш блок (полу)прозрачный. **Тип прозрачности (Transparency type)' *** Solid: блок непрозрачный *** Cutout: "вырезать" только прозрачные пиксели *** Cutout mapped: то же, что и ''cutout, но с использованием MIP-сопоставлением *** Translucent: блок полупрозрачный * Размеры блока (Block Dimensions) изменяет размеры блока Страница 2: Физические характеристики * Простые настройки (Basic properties) ** Название в игре (Name In GUI) ** Твердость (Hardness): параметр, определяющий длительность добычи блока ** Взрывоустойчивость (Resistance) ** Имеет силу притяжения (Has Gravity): параметр, определяющий наличие у блока сил гравитации (как песок или гравий) ** Вкладка в "креативе" (Creative Tab) * Настройки выпадения (Dropping properties) ** Подходящий инструмент (Tool able to destroy it): 'выбор подходящего инструмента для добычи блока ** 'Сохранение состояния (Affected by silk touch?): 'параметр, сохраняющий состояние "сломанности" блока при небольшом ударе или добычи не до его окончательном разрушении ** 'Исчезновение при разрушении (Doesn't drop itself?): 'параметр, определяющий 'НЕ выпадение блока после разрушения ** Выпадающий блок (Block that drops): блок, который выпадет после разрушения блока. Неактивен, если не установлена галочка выше. Если необходимо исчезновение блока, выберите значок "облака" ** Количество дропа (Drop amount) * Расширенные настройки (Advanced properties) ** Свойства земли (Can plants grow on this block?): параметр, определяющий возможность растении расти на блоке ** "Воздушный" блок (Can walk thow the block?): параметр, определяющий возможность проходить сквозь блок ** Свойство редстоуна (Can provide power?): 'параметр, определяющий возможность проводить через себя сигнал редстоуна ** 'Световая пропускная способность (Light opacity): 'значение, определяющее пропускную способность блока, где 0 - непрозрачный блок, а 255 - прозрачный ** 'Материал (Material): 'определяет физику поведения блока ** 'Тикрейт (Tick rate) * Свет,звук и твердость (Light, sound and hardness) ** Звук при ходьбе (Sound on step) ** Свечение (Luminosity): 'значение, определяющее возможность блока светится (без сигнала редстоуна), где 0 - не светится, 255 - максимальная яркость. ** 'Неразрушаемость блока (Is unbreakable?) ** Уровень инструмента для разрушения (Harvest level to break) *** 0 - рука / деревянный инструмент , 1 каменный, 2 железный и 3 алмазный. *** Разрушение блока иным инструментом приведет к его исчезновению. Страница 3 - Визуальные эффекты блока На этой странице вы можете указать эффекты для вашего блока. Единственная галочка отвечает за активацию генерации эффектов вокруг блока (Spawn particles around block) * Тип эффекта (Particle Type) * Форма эффекта (Particle spawing shape) * Радиус эффекта (Particle spawnig radious) * Количество частиц (Particle amount) * Ситуации появления частиц (Particle spawning condition) Страница 4 - Инвентарь блока Страница 5 - События, связанные с использованием блока Страница 6 - Генерация блока в игровом мире На этой странице вы можете указать генерацию блока в игровом мире (например, руда). * Генерация в обычном мире (Generate in world) * Генерация в аду (Generate in nether) * Частота появления в чанке (Frequency on chunks) * Количество в единице "жилы" (Frequency on specific chunk) Есть возможность изменения ползунком, или вводом числа * Максимальная/Минимальная высота появления блока (Maximal/Minimal height) Есть возможность изменения ползунком, или вводом числа